Stealing Hearts
by Unmei-the-ninja
Summary: Yuffie lives on the streets and steals to get by. What will happen when she picks Riku's pocket....And bumps into him not even twenty minutes later? YuffiexRiku, other pairings.On hiatus for a couple of months.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I don't own the characters, the game, or any of the other copywritten stuff, 'kay?

Good. Here's the story, oh and thoughts are in italics.

**Stealing Hearts**

Yuffie's pov

Yuffie walked through the crowded side walk picking pockets as she went. This was her normal routine. And it went on all day long.

"_Stupid girly girls and their stupid girly purses. Why can't they just carry an easy to snatch wallet? They could at least leave them open so I could take somethin' out of 'em_," Yuffie kept mentally talking to herself as she walked." _And stupid guys who have to wear super baggy jeans! Makin' me reach way down just so I can get thier wallets! I know I'm kinda short but it still isn't easy_!"

"Hey watch it!" a strange man with oh so hot and shiny silver hair snapped. _Good thing he didn't notice that she had pickd his pocket as she bumped into him..._

Riku's pov

"Hmph, stupid girl!"

"Geese man she just bumped into you give her a break," a spikey headed brunette standing next to him said.

"Hmph. Whatever do I have to pay for everything?" _Like always_.

The boy gave him a puppy dog stare that he just couldn't resist. Of course. Who couldn't resist the puppy look?

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee Riku?" the boy whined.

"Fine but you owe me 10 bucks, Sora." Riku fumbled for his wallet"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! That BITCH STOLE MY WALLET! **MY **WALLET! ME OF ALL PEOPLE!" Said girl had heard him from just ten paces away. And took of running like she was being chased by an axe murderer. A silver haired axe murderer to be specific.

Yuffie's pov

_GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!_ How could she get caught, how! HER THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE!_ Why of all times did he have to reach for his wallet just ten seconds after I had stole it? Is he freakin psycic or something?_ She sprinted towards the nearest alley way hopping a chainlink fence and ducking behind a dumpster all of 5 seconds before the psycic silver haired axe murderer came through the alley way.

He looked around. "Damnit I know I saw her go this way! SORA do you see her!"

"No I can't find her! Maybe she went down a different alley?" Platinum boy decided that his friend was right and quickly ran down the street.

_Geese it's justa wallet man. I wonder how much cash this guy had?_ After flipping through it for a few seconds Yuffie knew why. HE HAD OVER 300 IN THERE!_ Woot! I'm gonna get some icecream today! Go me, go me!_

She walked out of the alley whistleing an off key song that nobody(not even her) knew. _Maybe I should get some new clothes while I'm at? I've had these things for a few years as it is. And it would be nice to have something new and not just something she could stel off of a clothes line( dangerous stuff that. especially when the clothes lines are like a hundred feet in the air!). Oh and I can get a new knife for incase of emergencys and I could get some shampoo and wash my hair in a bathroom some where and..._ Her mental planing went on as she walked to the icecream shop that wasn't even a block away form her "house".

Riku's pov

_GOD DAMNIT! THAT BITCH GOT AWAY WITH HIS FUCKING WALLET! HOW DARE SHE STEAL FROM ME? ME! THE HEIR TO THE DARKHEART FORTUNE_ ( a/u: yeah I know I gave Riku a crappy last name. it was all I could think of! and yes he's a spoiled little rich boy what else?)_! IF I EVER FIND THAT BITCH AGAIN SHE'S GONNA PAY!_ Riku continued to mentally scream curses as he and Sora went back to the ice cream store.

"Well look at it this way, Riku. At least now I have to pay for the ice cream." Sora said trying as hard as he could to calm his friend down. He knew Riku was dangerously pissed off and if the girl came back she'd be in for it. But that didn't mean he wanted to listen to it for the next 10 hours.

"Sora unless you want me to tell every one st school about Mr. Snuffly Wuffly I suggest you stop trying to cheer me up. I'm not depressed I AM PISSED THE FUCK OFF!"

Yep Riku was defintely pissed. He only used the Mr. Snuffly Wuffly threat if he meant business. Never the less the threat had the desired affect: it shut Sora up. They continues in silence. Sore could practically feel the hate pouring out of Riku and was half tempted to run away and cry for his mommy when he bumped into somebody.

"Oh shit" Those were the only words that came out of the familiar ebony haired girl's mouth as she backed away from a suddenly even more pissed off Riku.

Yuffie's pov

"Oh shit." That was all she could say. And the really bad thing was she knew she wouldn't be able to get away this time. At least not without the wallet. Damn there went her new clothes. What she wasn't expecting however was that the guy just sighed.

"Look just give me back my wallet and everything that was in it okay? I'll forgive you. Just this once."

Riku's pov

_Shit shit shit! Why do I have to be such a softy for hot chicks?_ " So will you give it back?"

"Hiya my name's Yuffie. Who are you? Are you here to get ice cream too?" Yuffie just said as many random things as she could hoping to destract the 2 guys as she edged towards an alley."My favorite flavor's chocolate, what about you? I also like sprinkles! And-"

"Listen I know you're trying to get away. Just give me back my wallet." The guy sighed. He looked at her for a second and then got an evil smirk on his face that she knew meant trouble." Or you could always do some thing to earn it..."

Yuffie's pov

"OH HELL FUCKING NO! I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU, YOU PERVERT!" Yuffie screamed as loud as she could while tons of strangers looked at them._ Ha HA HA! My plan is working ! Now I'll just run away and make a clean get away!_ "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STALKER!" Yuffie screamed as she ran into the crowd of people.

Riku's pov

Riku looked around at all the people who were glaring at him. _Yep I'm screwed._ He sighed."Looks like I'm not gonna get back my wallet..."

"Yeah man. But you gotta admit she's good."

Sighing once more Riku realized his friend was right. _Oh well it was just 500 bucks not likeI couldn't get more frommy parents._ But he couldn't help but think that the girl was hot too.

A/U: All right people that's the end of chapter 1. Sorry it's short but please review! (I'm also open to suggestions.)


	2. Chapter 2

serentiy-the-ninja: hey peoples thanks for all the nice reviews! well here's the story

Yuffie's pov

_That clerk's given' me a wierd look... Come to think of it so's everyone else in this stupid store...Why'd I have to come to "Threads that shred?" Because I wanted to know if the clothes were as stupid as the store's name that's why. But they have a few nice things..._

Yuffie proceeded to pick out a pair of black shorts, a black tank top, and one of those long black sweaters that tied in the front. It was still summer but she was planning ahead. As she went to pay some snobby chick walked up to her.

"Ummm... Why is **_trash_** like you here in a store like this? Listen I'm like trying to say this in the unharshest way I like possibly can but you **_so_** don't belong **_here_**," Miss Snob said.

_Oh it's on bitch. Just you wait 'till I buy my clothes._(she's not stupid enough to get kicked out before she buys them).

Yuffie walked towards the counter. The clerk that was previously giving her a wierd look heaved a sigh that would have turned anyone else purple.

"Is that all you'll be buying here today?"

"Yes"

"Good. Your total is twenty-seven dollars and fifty three cents."

Yuffie did her best to keep calm she really did. Well untill Miss Snob came back that is.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want trash like you in here! Who the Hell do you think you think you are!"

_That bitch is really gettin' on my nerves. _"Listen **BITCH** just because you think you own the damn store doesn't mean you do. Now if you really want to keep pushin my buttons I suggest we take it outside." Yuffie smirked, it had been awhile since she'd kicked somebody's ass. Miss Snob's reaction wasn't what she expected though.

"Oh hello police officer! You heard this **vagrant** just threaten me didn't you?"

_Oh shit. SHIT, FUCK, DAMN, FUCK, GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! THAT BITCH! _Yuffie slowly turned around and saw shaggy brunette guy in a cop uniform._ HE HAS A SWORD! A SWORD! COPS AREN'T EVEN ALLOWED TO HAVE SWORDS! Are they?..._"Eh heh... Umm hi officer. Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing you didn't hear her antagonizing me..." Yuffie rubbed her head. First the wallet and now this..

"You are coming with me to the station." The cop said gruffly.

"But I didn't DO anything! This is bullshit! So you know what officer.." She squinted at his badge" Squall Leonheart, nice name by the way, I'm gonna turn and run this way and you can go to the bathroom and get Miss Snob here to help you remove the stick from your ass!" Yuffie stomped on his foot as hard as she could while simutaneously punching him hard in the stomache and running as fast as she could towards the back exit. As she went through the "Emergency Exit-Do not go through" door the alarm went off. And so did the sprinklers._So THAT'S what happens when you go through those doors! Wicked!_ As the officer was trying to see through the suprisingly hard torrent of water. She ran. But was grabbed two seconds later by a familiar silver haired rich boy and his spikey haired friend.

Riku's pov

He had watched the whole thing as he had been in the process of buying some shirts. He had also laughed his ass off when she went off on the snobby chick right in front of a police officer. _Man for a thief she can be really oblivious to her surroundings._ "Listen I'll help you but I want answers. Sora go talk to your **brother**," Riku ordered as he watched Sora laughing his ass off over his brother slipping and sliding in the store desperately trying to catch the girl.

Sora stopped laughing and gave a mock salute," Aye aye sir!" He turned and yelled, " Hey Squall!"

"We're going to my place. Don't worry I won't do anything to you. I promise."

Yuffie's pov

_No way in HELL am I gonna trust this guy after what he said yesterday... Ahh! I know._" No. I'm not going to your place. **I'll** lead, you follow."

"Bu-"

"Just shut up and follow me. I'm Yuffie by the way." And she sped off down the street with platinum boy following her.

" I'm huff Riku huff." Riku managed to say between breaths. They continued to run. And before he knew it they both were at the ice cream shop.

Riku's pov

He couldn't help but smile._ The place were we first met and now the place were I'll finally find out more about her... I wonder how she ended up like this..._" Allright spill. Who are you and how'd you end up on the streets?" She looked at him and something that completely shocked him:

"Not until you buy me some icecream."

serenity-the-ninja: Hey so how'd everbody like it? I know it's another short chapter but I wanted to get another out for all the people who gave me nice reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

serenity-the-ninja: hey people I'm back. Didja miss me?(not like i was gone long) Well I hope you like the new chapter!

p.s. In general pov the thoughts are still in italics but they belong to the last person who talked(since it isn't anyone's specific pov)

p.p.s. I have decided that since its obviously impossible for me to write long chapters I'm just gonna write a WHOLE BUNCH of little ones kay?

General pov

Riku stared at her. He couldn't help it. First she steals his wallet, then she humiliates him infront of about ten million strangers when he was just trying to get back his wallet. Then after all that he still helped her, and all he wanted in return were some answers. But what did he get? Nothing. Infact he was goning to lose a few more bucks in yet another attempt for more answers.

"Fine I'll buy you some stupid icecream..."

"Yay! You're pretty generous, you know. Most people wouldv'e just turned me in. So why are haven't you?" Yuffie asked. She really was curious. He seemed okay. Well at least so far..._ I just hope he doesn't try to come on to me again..._

"Hey! Do you want some icecream or not!"Riku demanded.

"Huh? Oh yeah" Yuffie was forced to snap back to reality as she looked at the board above the counter with all the different flavors. _Hmmmmmmm... Chocolate or Mint Chocolate chip? Or vanilla? Maybe even-_

"Do you want me to read it for you?", Riku asked wondering if she even could read or if she just had seeing problems._ She probably can't read if she lives on the streets... That must be horrible! I wonder if she can even count? Hmm...But she must be able to if she steals to get by-_

"Just because I live on the streets doesn't mean I'm illiterate." Yuffie replied flatly. " And just for your rude assumption I shall punish you with impunity."_ HA! Take that! Hope you can understand those big words_! Okay maybe I didn't use that many but I still hope he gets the point!

"Okay I get it. Now what do you mean by punish?" Riku asked briefly wondering if the girl was going to go all kinky on him...Then again he didn't thnk he would mind all that much..._ She is kinda cute.. Possibly even hot if she got a makeover.._

"Oh nothing much..." she she replied mysteriously as the clerk took thier orders.

"Hello! Welcome to "The Scoop" what can I get for you?" If the woman was at all puzzled by the well dressed boy and scruffy looking girl she did a very good job of hiding it.

"I want the legendary foot high cone!" Yuffie declared as if she were anouncing the worlds greatest achievment.

Riku got just alittle depressed at that. Not only because the icecream would cost him nearly thirty bucks but he really had wanted to flirt with her.._ I really shouldn't though. I might end up scaring her off._ "Okay fine you can get it just promise you'll answer my questions now?" At the girls thoughtfull look he weakly added" Please?..." and gave herthe puppy look Sora had taught him. It didn't work. At least not the way he expected..

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahhaha! Oh that's really convincing Riku! You really think that **I** would give into **that**!" Her laughter stopped when she saw that he was genuinly upset at her laughter though. "Okay fine I'll tell you my life story as soon as we get the icecream." She relented. She had to, the face was actually pretty good._ Damn I really am going soft... It doesn't help that he's hot either... _

After the icecream was ready she started to tell her story in between bites of the foot high icecream cone." It all started when I was 6. My dad died in a car accident. After that my mom dated a bunch of losers and well... well one of them beat her to death... That happened when I was 10. He killed himself too you know. After that I was moved around from foster home to orphanage to foster home and so on and so forth for a year. I got sick of it and finally ran away. I've lived on the street for 6 years now." She stopped to examine his face. There wasn't any pitty in it. Tat was good. She didn't ant pitty. What she did see was concern. Which was almost as bad as the stupid pitty._ Maybe I shouldn't have told him. Hmm... I guess I'll just have to wait and see..._"Hey do you want the rest of your icecream!" She asked as if she hadn't just told the tear jerking story of her life.

He stared at her. He found himself doing this alot lately. Sighing heavily out of wearyness he handed her his bowl of vanilla icecream._ That's a horible story. I have to help her. I don't know why but I have to. Is this what Squall called "duty"? But how? I know I can't just get er shipped back to a home. And turning her in would be cruel._ Riku saw the solution. And he didn't like it. But no matter how many imes he went through the different options that was the best one.

"Hey Riku? Earth to Riku? Whatca' thinkin' about?" Yuffie asked practically laying on the table in an attempt to break his reverie.

"I want you to live with me." He said bluntly." I know what you're thinking. This isn't out of pitty. And I'm not trying to do my good deed for the day. If I wanted to do that I'd give you ten bucks and say "have a nice life," but I do want to help you. I don't know why I just do. So will you?" He waited anxiously for her answer.

_Holy shit! Did Riku just ask me to move in with him! I want to but at the same time I don't... This goes against every ounce of pride I have! Shit but I really want to. Ahh! I know! _"Only on one condition... You don't tell officer Squall. At least not till he forgives me for "asaulting" him?"

"Ahahahahahha" he continued to laugh for a few minutes.. He'd never forget that..."Fine. Now let's go get your stuff." And with that they were off. Yuffie just hoped he wouldn't look down on her because of her "home."


	4. Chapter 4

Serenity: hey peoples I'm back!...again. Well uh yeah here's the next chapter-

Yuffie's pov

" Okay now all you have to do is climb this fire escape and jump through that window and we'll be at my place!" Yuffie shouted to Riku gleefully. She was having fun taking him to her "house." He wa obviously used to just walking in the front door but when you lived in an abadoned warehouse that could get a little suspicious. She was also making him go first so he was even more clumsy. He still made it through without any mistakes though._ Damn. He's almost as acrobatic as me. That angers me. Maybe I should show off a little bit...Wait! Why would I want to impress him! No, NO, NO! I am not trying to impress I'm trying to make him feel like crud. Which is kinda mean considering how he offered me a place to li- _"OH SHIT!" Yuffie yelled. She being lost in thought as she was had caught her foot on the windowsill as she jumped through it. She closed her eyes as she made impact with something that she new wasn't as hard as the floor. Nope it was Riku. And he was holding her extremely close. She could even smell his cologne...

Riku's pov

She was so warm... and soft... and she smells good... and he was still holding on to her like the retarded stupid jackass that he was! _Oh shit she's gonna think I'm coming on to her!_ Riku quickly let go of her. _What should I do? I have to say something, anything! Ah! _" Hey watch it clutz. What would you do if I wasn't always here to save your ass?"

She shot him a look that not just could but told him that she would kill him. He made a mental note to lock his door that night...

"I suppose that I would go on with my life and continue to live here instead of moving in with you... Would you prefer that to my clumsiness?"

"...That's not the-... I didn't mean-... Ugh! No..."Riku knew he couldn't say much. At least not without taking her up on her offer. Or could he? He gave her the same evil smirk that he has the first day they met. " Well I mean it's so obvious that you want to live with me, considering how you just threw your vulnerable self into my arms." He smirked again. She scowled. He won.

General pov

"Nice save," she replied in such an icy tone that she could have sworn he shivered. She started to pack her things. " Do you want me to bring anything other than my personal stuff and my clothes?" _Why am I asking him? Just cause I'm gonna live with him doesn't mean he's gonna furnish my room..._

"No it's okay. I'll help you get on your feet so you can get a job and buy your own stuff. You know cd's, video games that kinda stuff." _And I'll have to get her into school... But it would raise questions since she's a runaway... And I can't say she's related to me cause then I couldn't hit on her... Well looks like she'll have to be homeschooled... _"By the way, you'll have to be homeschooled since you're a runaway."

"That's cool. It'll give me time to job hunting. Maybe somebody will hire me if I don't look like I just crawled out of their dumpster? And, hey what'll your parents say about this?"

"My dad's dead too. He died of cancer. And my mom is a foriegn diplomat stationed in a place called Radient Gardens for the next thirty years. She only had kids so my dad would stay married to her. And she only married him because she wanted to raise her social standing and become a diplomat. But some of the terms were that when he died my sister would get everything and we'd be able to live on our own." H elooked at her wondering what she'd say. _I hope she doesn't think I'm a some rich jerk... I know I'm spoiled but still..._

"YOU HAVE A SISTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?" When he gave her the"you didn't ask" look she had to breathe very heavily just to keep from screaming more. "Okay what will **she** think of me living with you guys?"

"Oh, Namine? She'll love it. She's always asking me why she can't do my hair, and saying that she wished she had a sister. You might not be quite what she had in mind but she'll still be happy to meet you never the less." _Or at least I hope she will.. But she's not nearly as spoiled as me and everybody at school loves her and she's not even popular. I think they'll get along well...I hope..._ " Just be forewarned that when I get done explaining it to her she'll probably scream from joy and drag you to the spa to get a makeover. And whatever you do don't try to resist cause then she'd threaten to do the make over herself. And that means basically the same thing except when you go to buy clothes she'll pick everything out herself. And that means alot of white, and alot of pink.

" Pink is okay just so long as I don't have to wear it in any way, shape, or form. The makeover I'm alittle worried abut but I have a very unwanted feeling that I need it." _If you agree with that I'll kill you Riku. I swear I will..._

"... No comment...For the sake of my life I will not comment." _I know she'd have killed me if I agreed with her. So I'm just gonna shut the fuck up and hope like Hell she doesn't kick my ass..._

"Riku I suggest you take me your house now." Yuffie smirked. _It's like he read my mind. Maybe this won't be as bad as he's making it out to be... _

Several minutes later (Riku had insisted on getting a cab) they arrived at what Yuffie would have thought was an office building. (she could count at least five stories) but no, Riku insisted that, Yes this was his house and no he was not lieing to her. But the real part tha shocked her was when she saw Sora standing next to a blond girl waving his arms at them like a windmill. A windmill that had spikey brown hair and coudn't control the way it's arms were moving.

"Riku who's she? And I'm sorry but he" she jerked her finger to a now bouncing Sora " found where I hid the sweets."

"Well Namine this is Yuffie. And see she's gonna be living with us for a little while. I'll explain as we put her stuff in her rooms."

Yuffie stopped. She knew she had heard that wrong. But since she also knew she had very good hearing she asked, "Hey hold up did you just say rooms or room?"

"I said rooms"

Serenity: kay well there's the knew chapter hope you guys liked it! And as always pleeeeeeeaaaassssseeeeeeee review!


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity: Yet another chapter. Maybe I should try to write longer ones... Well I'll try but I'm not making any promises!

General pov

Riku sighed. Yuffie had been nearly as hyper as Sora when she heard she'd be having more than one room.He himself had several. There was his personal bedroom, living room, a mini kitchen that was connected to the living room, a small gym, his bathroom, and another room where he kept his computer and other random stuff. He knew he was spoiled but she shouldn't be so excited. She was only getting three rooms and a bathroom. Nothing major. At least not to him. Yuffie apparently didn't think that way.

"Oooh! How many rooms do I get Riku! Common' tell me!"

He sighed again. He was sighing and staring alot lately. But not only was Yuffi flipping out but so were Sora and Namine.

"Oh! Yuffie what color do you want your bedroom? And what should we do about your bathroom! Oh brother I wish you'd tell us so we could decide on what colors for what rooms! Oh, and Yuffie as soon as you get setteled in I'm taking you to the spa, and then to the mall, and then-"

Which was spliced in with:

"No way man! I didn't think you'd be this nice to her! Talk about wierd! So do you think Kairi would like her? Oh, and Squall said he'd forgive Yuffie if she apologized and promised to never make wise ass comments about **his** ass ever again. And hey where'd you hide the rest of the cookies I'm starving you know! Is this any way to treat a-"

And more of this:

"Riku you really should tell me! I demand that you tell me! I have a right to know! I **am **going to be living in them after all!"

His eye started to twitch. How was it possible for this small amount of people to make this much noise? _I they don't shut up I'll go crazy. My EYE is TWITCHING FOR ODIN'S SAKE! _"That's it! Yuffie , Namine you'll see when we get there, HELL WE'RE ALREADY THERE!" They both screamded (well Namine screamed Yuffie made a sort of squeak noise) " AND YOU!" Riku shouted as he rounded on a now quiet and slightly quivering Sora," You better shut up or Mr. Snuffly Wuffly will make his premier on channel 8 news, I have the connections to do that and you know it!"

Yuffie's pov

_Holy freakin' shit. Not only do I get to live on the fourth floor ( not just the second or the third) but I have three rooms all to myself! And that's not including my bathroom! I can't believe how cool Riku is!_ " Okay Namine I think dark greens would look good in the actual bedroom," she said as the petite blond went on and on about how fun it would be to decorate Yuffie's rooms.

"Yeah and maybe we should do the living room in different shades of black, white, and grey. Oh! And let's do your bathroom in dark shades of blue! And I'll leave the third room for you to decorate! Now common' we have to get to the spa!" As Namine dragged Yuffie out she quickly told Riku what colors for which rooms and dashed off towards the elevator.

Riku's pov

Yuffie was finally going to the spa. Good now he could relax. Well he could if Sora wasn't still here." Hey Sora?" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor. Get online and order some textbooks. Hire a few tutors while you're at it." Maybe now he would settle down now that he had something to do. Riku sighed and looked into his wallet thinking about how as Namine had hugged him good-bye he could have sworn he felt it move. Damn. His sister was almost as good as Yuffie. He wandered how much cash she had taken. Frowning slightly he realized it was all still there. Then it hit him. Hard. She had taken his one and only credit card. The one without a limit._ Shit. Whenever she takes a credit card it means trouble. I won't be surprised if she and Yuffie don't come back for at least two days... Good thing they were on spring break..._He sighed again. He really had to stop that. He got his cell phone and called Namine.

"Hello?"

"Namine I know you took my credit card. And before you say anything I'm not mad. Just amke sure you get Yuffie some school supplies, whatever you think she'll need, and a formal outfit. I want to take you guys out to eat somewhere fancy to welcome Yuffie."

"Yeah sure. Whatever. I gotta go-" click.

Riku couldn't help it he sighed again. _Never trust a woman with your credit card. Even I know that. But it is for Yuffie... And I know she'll be happy to have knew clothes and stuff... And Hell, knowing Yuffi she won't be afraid to ask for stuff either... _

Yuffie's pov

Yuffie was slightly scared of the spa people. They were nice but they had this vibe that they would make her feel relaxed even if she didn't want them to. They just kinda creeped her out...The first thing the spa people did to her was throw her into a room. _Hey wait. This isn't a room...This is a bath tub! But it's at least tewnty feet wide and two feet deep! There's only one word for this: Heaven! _She squealed when she saw twenty different kinds of shampoos and conditioners. She washed and then just let herself soak in the tub. After about an hour she got out and found a fluffy robe and slippers to wear. The spa people must have been waitibg for her because as soon as she came out of the room they dragged her to the salon. Namine was already ther getting a pedicure.

" Alright I want you to give her a manicure, a pedicure, and Yuffie? How would you like them to cut your hair?" Namine yawned as they continued to pamper her.

"Um... Just trim it an inch or two and give me some layers." She replied trying not to sound too awkward as the spa people started to pamper her too.

"Now after this we'll get something to eat and hang out in our hotel suite untill tommorrow. Then we'll go shopping!" Namine squealed.

Somehow this almost frightened Yuffie. _I have a feeling tommorow is going to be even more tiring than today was ten times over..._

Riku's pov

It had been an hour since Yuffie and Namine had left and what was he doing? He wasn't relaxing, or taking a break from the real world like he wished he was. No! He was stuck going through textbooks. She would have to take a placement test. But he knew that she'd need a math, history, science, and language book. That wasn't including any extra things she would want to learn... He went through his schedule for the rest of the day. He had long since sent Sora home. After he chose what text books he thought would suit her best, he would interview tutors, then he'd eat, and collapse onto his bed from exhaustion. Yeah that would work nicely. He still needed to relax though. At least before he ended up getting stressed out.. He thought back to the look on Squall's face when Yufiie kicked his ass. _She hadn't even been trying that hard... Maybe she'd like studying martial arts?...That be cool if she did. Maybe I could even get her interested in sword fighting... That be fun..._ He snapped back to the real world as the maid Larxene came in.

" Oh! I'm sorry master Riku did I disturb you?' Larxene asked nervously. The house had a strict policy: don't be seen by the masters as much as possible, and always knock before entering a room.

"Oh it's fine. Go about your duties." He replied waving a hand at her. He didn't know why the help was always so... so serious and polite. But they had probably told this girl that she shouldn't be seen. They always did that. _She must be knew... I've only seen her a few times.. And this is the first time I've seen her in my rooms. Oh well. _He sighed. Damnit not again! He sighed **again **and got up. He had to go interview the tutors and pick a few. Even if the day was coming to an end it'd still take a while for tommorrow to begin.

Serenity: Okay well there's the chapter! Thanks to everybody who's een reading and thanks again to all those that review and ever have revewied!


	6. Chapter 6

Serenity: Okay here's **another** chapter. Tell me what you think okay?

Riku's pov

The alarm wouldn't shut off. But he was too lazy and comfortable to get up and shut it off. "Mmmm..." He snuggled closer to nearly ten pillows, and tried to ignore the loud beeping noise coming from his alarm.He slowly drifted to sleep as dreams of Yuffie filled his mind once again...

Yuffie's pov

The first thing Yuffie woke up to was Nmaine bouncing on her bed. "Wake up Yuffie! If you don't hurry the mall will be crowded!" She continued to bounce on Yuffie's bed as she continued to get the girl up. She sighed. "Yuffie please get up! I've been trying to wake you up for over an hour," she continued to whine making it impossible for Yuffie to get back to sleep." Okay what if I take you out to breakfast?" Yuffie shot up out her bed making Namine fall on the floor.

"Hurry up Namine!" Yuffie taunted. Somehow she was already dressed and waiting. Nothing could motivate Yuffie more than food. And as Namine had noticed the night before she also seemed to have a bottomless pitt rather than a stomache.

"I' ve been ready for over an hour remeber! And how dare you toss me off of the bed like that," she replied testily." And if you're not nice to me I'll tell the aiter that you want everything to be **sugar free**." Her threat was almost as effective as if she had said the same thing to Sora.

"Oh Namine that's so mean! No that's just cruel and unusual punishment!" The girl yelled as they walked to the elevator and then proceeded to the limo. _Geese what's with these people and limos! Doesn't Namine have a license? Not that I mind. It's fun to look out the sun roof. And they have soda inside! _" Hey Namine were are we going ? We've passed nearly ten restaurants and we haven't stopped at a single one!"

Namine gave her a smirk that was almost as veil as her brother's. "I didn't say when we'd be going to breakfast now did I?" When she could have sworn she saw Yuffie's eyes get teary at the sight of the next McDonalds. "Fine we'll get a snack from McDonalds and then go shopping. After a while we'll take a break and get something else okay?"

"Fine..." Yuffie was not in the mood to talk to her right now. Not after she had been conned out of breakfast.

"Yuuuuffffffffiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee? Will you cheer up if I say you can get anything that you want? That's including stuff other than clothes?" Namine didn't like seeing hr upset. It was like seeing black rain clouds covering the sun.

"You promise? And you won't use any loopholes this time?" Yuffie asked.

"Only if you cheer up." The change was almost instant. And as an added bonus Yuffie even started to talk again. After a twenty minute ride they got out of the limo.

"Umm... Namine are you sure this is the right mall?" They were standing in front of a large building with at least ten stories. Even though it mde her feel slightly girly Yuffie was excited. She couldn't wait to go shopping.

That was three hours ago. She and Namine had bought furniture first. Then Namine made Yuffie get a whole new wardrobe. And makeup. And jewelry. And hair care and skin care products. But the real fun started when Yuffie saw the weapons store.

"OOOHHHHHHH! Namine we have to go in there!" Yuffie shouted as she ran into the store grabbing a small basket as she went. She stated to pile knives and shrukins into the basket.Then she found the ninja equipment. And the lock picks. She was just abut to grab a pair of brass knuckles when a tall guy with blond hair and a scar that looked alot like officer Squall's grabbed her arm.

" Are you sure you need all that? Or would you like somebody to protect you?" the man asked her. " Then again I'd probably be the one coming on to you."

" I don't need these. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I just prefer to have a little... in surance against shit heads like you." Yuffie replied her voice betraying anger she was trying hard to control. " And if you keep coming on to me maybe you'll just have to see for yourself."

"Yuffie don't.," Namine told her. "this guy is Siefer. He's a jackass. Don't hang out with him. He's nothing but trouble. He's the one that gave Squall his scar."

"Oh my Namine. As I do recall you had a taste for bad boys not even a year ago." Seifer replied his eyes had lust in them now not only for Yuffie.

She could see the fear and hate in Namine's eyes as Seifer continued to taunt her. "And if I'm not mistaken you seem all alone. You don't have your brother or his friends to protect you this time. I could have a lot of fun with you and your little friend..." He continued to torment Namine. Yuffie snapped she would not let this jerk do this to her! Her fist connected with his jaw.

"You keep harrassing us and I'll make you pay." She pulled Namine towards the checkout counter. "Oh and Seifer. Next time you ty something like that just remeber this: I know thirty ways to make a murder scene look like a suicide, and I know fifteen places to hide the body. And I can garantee that nobody would find the body for at least ten years." She said quietly over her shoulder. Namine continued to stare at Yuffie as they walked out of the store and towards a video games store.

"Yuffie... Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you okay? I don't mean to pry but what happened between you two? And what did he mean by not having anybody to protect you?"

"Last year I had a crush on Seifer... He tried to force me to do stuff but Riku found out and he and a few other of our friends helped me out."

"I see. Oh! Hey do you think Riku would get mad if I got a few games!" The girl continued to drool over the various games in the store.

Riku's pov

He had been making arrangments for Yuffie all day and frankly he was sick of it. The furniture had just been placed in her rooms and there were still tons of shopping bags arriving by the hour. He was slightly surprised when he saw a large quantity of bags had video games in them. _Man if she's as into video games as me and the guys are she'll fit in perfectly... I just hope they're okay. I've got a bad feeling. It's alot like when Namine was having trouble with Seifer... I'll just have to trust them... _He jumped as his phone rang. It was Namine, thank the gods.

"Hey Riku! Yuffie's trying on fancy clothes right now. Where do you want to meet tonight? Oh! And you should have seen it! Seifer showed up and he.. well he being him, and Yuffie totally showed him a thing or two!"

"I'm almost afraid to ask what she did to him.. Hey listen Namine there's been a change of plans. We're going clubing tonight. We'll go to a fancy place tommorrow night okay?"

" Yeah sure. You must be stressed if you ant to go clubbing. Who all's coming?"

"...Everybody. We might as well introduce her to everybody."

"All right. I'll have her ready to go at midnight. Are we meeting at Darkness in Zero?"

"Yeah. You know what to do. Bye. And Namine? Take care okay?" click

He hoped that Yuffie and Namine would be all right. Seifer had a thing about getting revenge...

Namine's pov

_Riku's worried about us.. That must mean Seifer will try to get revenge. Just like he did when he and Squall fought.. I hope this time isn't as bad. And I hope I get to see Yuffie really kick his ass. That was pretty funny back at the store..._

" Hey Namine! What about this one?" Somehow Yuffie managed to look good in just about every dress she picked.

"Yeah. Hey we have to get some clothes for clubbing. We're going to meet Riku and the other later on tonight."

"Okay! Oooh! Hey can I get some icecream?" Yuffie ran out of the store still in the cocktail dress as she started to order icecream. It was all Namine could do to convince the store manager that they weren't trying to shoplift anything and get Yuffie to come back in to get the dress off. She sighed. Living with Yuffie would definitely be interesting...

Serenity: Well there it is. I just hope it was good. Well bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Serenity: Okay here is chapter 7! Hope you guys like it!

Riku's pov

He had been dancing for at least an hour. He stopped only briefly to get a drink._ Man the girls are all over me tonight... I wonder if I can make Yuffie jealous? Oh this is going to be fun..._He grabbed one of the random girls that were following him and started to dance with her.

"Hey! Don't you even want to know my name?" The girl managed to shout over the music.

"No. I'm interested in you. Not your name. Besides a rose by any other would smell as sweet.."

The girl gave a dreamy sigh and started to dance as close to him as she could. He was hot. Especialy in black pants, a black shirt that was unbuttoned so it showed his muscular chest, and several silver chains on his wrists andneck. He was definitly one of the hotties in the club, and so were most of his friends. Exceptmost of themwere taken. Kairi and Sora were hanging out with Roxas. Squall was sitting close by but he had a stick up his ass as always, and turned down any and every girl brave enough to talk to him. Cloud and Aerith were all over each other dancing next to Riku and the nameless chick. Said girl saw them and tried to out do their dirty dancing. Riku found himself extremely bored with this feeble attempt to keep him interested. He even told her so himself and started to walk over to the couches when he saw two people walk into the club.

Yuffie's pov

She was scared. She even told Namine._ What if I don't look good? What if I dance like a reject? Wait what am I saying? Before this I was a reject... But that's not the point! What will Riku think? What are the rest of his friends like? Will they be as nice as Namine, Riku, and Sora?.._ She looked at herself. She was wearing a black pleated skirt with red stripes and trim. Her top was a dark red halter top with a black rose on it. She had on makeup for the first time in her life (it had taken Namine two hours to teach Yuffie how to use it all),various pieces of jewelry, and a pair of heals that were high enough to be sexy but not so high that she'd trip or wouldn't be able to dance. "Namine are you sure I look okay?" Yuffie said anxiously for the millionth time in two hminutes.

"Yuffie you look fine. You don't smell, there's nothing in you teeth, and yes everybody else is nice. And before you ask again you're a great dancer. If you dance in there the way you danced in front of me you'll be just fine." Namine sighed. And she thought **she **had self-esteem issues...

Yuffie was contemplating running and hiding in the limo, but they were already at the doors...

"Don't worry Yuffie! You'll love clubbing! I know you will." And with that unproven statement Namine dragged Yuffie into the club.

Yuffie blinked. It wasn't what she expected.. It was dark, and the only lights came from the black lights, and strobe lights placed all around. Then she saw Riku. _Riku's hot! Ahh! He's staring at me! I must look horrible . _Yuffie continued to mentally freak as Namine walked towards a nearly blond version of Sora (Roxas) . Riku started to walk towards her. She barely stopped herself from running away. He was just about to say something when somebody else did.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think I'd see the hot little ninja from the mall here. Tell me would you like to hang out wiht a real man or with that silver haired little rich kid and his friends?" Seifer asked as Riku and his friends started to come over. Yuffie could tell they didn't like Seifer or the two people standing behind him. " By the way these are my friends Sephiroth, Ansem and , Axel. Don't mind them though. Let's talk about us." He said as he tried to grab Yuffie's arm.

She dodged moving surprisingly gracefully in the heels and skirt. "Touch me and I'll do a lot worse than I did earlier. Tell me how much make up did you have to put on to cover that bruise I gave you?" She dodged again as he agrily made another swipe at her arm. His friends circled around her seperating her from Riku and his friends.

"Whatcha gonna do now that your friends can't help you my dear little ninja?" He said as he managed to grab her arm and pull her uncomfortably close to him. He smelled her hair and laughed at the outraged gasp she gave. Riku and friends were trying to shove the other guys out of the way.

"Now there was your first mistake. You think I need help from them? I can handle myself perfectly fine against some one like you!" She said as she slipped out of his grip and jabbed him twice in his stomache. Secretly glad she had worn shorts under her skirt she did a quick spin kick and knocked him to the ground. "And I despise being called little." She called back as she walked out from behind Axel.

General pov

Sephiroth and Ansem looked slightly surprised when they saw Seifer unconcious on the floor. Axel chuckled. _Looks like she didn't need help after all... Still, I'll do what they asked and make sure they don't cause them too much trouble..._ Axel pretended like he didn't see Yuffie walk behind him as he went with the others to take Seifer home.

Riku came forward with a smirk on his face." Guys I'd like you to meet my new house mate Yuffie. Yuffie you remeber Leon?" He continued to introduce her to people as they gave her compliments and a few tips on her fighting technique. After a few minutes Namine walked forward with Roxas ( who was also Sora's brother).

"Yuffie I can't believe you sneaked shorts under your skirt! Now get out there and dance before I decide to rethink your wardrobe!" Namine gave an evil chuckle. She had only made the threat because she knew her brother would go crazy if he didn't get to flirt with Yuffie soon. Th lust in his eyes was so obvious even Sora had noticed it. She watched as Riku walked up and began to dance with Yuffie.

_She smells...so nice... I can't beleive this is what she looks like under her tough exterior...I wonder if she feels the same as I do... It would hurt so much to be turned down for once.._ He pulled her closer. He knew he ws the only one who could see the blush on her face as they continued to dance.

"Riku... I want to tell you... um..." _I cant believe I was about to tell him I liked him! What should I say to cover it up!_

"Yes?" He whispered as he gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards his.

"I... wanted to say thank you...and"_ Ahh! He likes me back I have to tell him now! _She kissed him, deciding that would be the easiest way to tell him.

"Yuffie.." He couldn't think of anything of anything to say so instead he held her.

They stood in the middle of the dance floor holding each other as if time itself had stood still.

Serenity: So whatcha guys think? Please review! It's theone of the only reasons I keep writing!


	8. Chapter 8

Serenity: All right peoples I have decided that there will be ten chapters to this here ficy so I hope you like the rest of 'em.

p.s. For most of June and July (possibly longer) I won't be writing anything. Hence the reson why this fic will only be ten chapters. I don't want to leave anybody hangin' for nearly two months.

Yuffie's pov

The past few weeks had been bliss for Yuffie. She even had a new routine: wake up, watch Namine and Riku go to school, learn stuff with her tutors (she had picked martial arts, photography, and computer classes as her extra courses), wait for Riku and Namine get home, do something with them, have fun, sleep. Of course knowing her there were also at least ten times during the day that she ate something as well. She also spent alot of time in Riku's rooms playing video games with him (she always kicked his butt at those), and sparring with him (he always kicked **her** butt at those. **literaly **and metaphorically). One thing she had noticed though was that the maid Larxene hated her. Oh sure if Riku or Namine were nearby she was just oh so sweet. But if they weren't the girl would be a complete and total bitch to Yuffie._ Hmph. Why does she hate me so much? And why does she always interupt me and Riuk whenever we're having our 'alone' time together? Does she have a thing for him? _Her thinking was stopped short however as her sensei smacked her upside the head.

"Yuffie if I weren't the nice tteacher that I was I would have knocked you head over heels just now!" The tall grayish-black haired man told her sternly. His name was Auron and he was her martial arts instructor. He knew every form from kendo to ninjutsu. Apart from that , that was all Fuffie knew about the man...

_Maybe I should ask Riku about him... I doubt the guy would tell me anything about himself... I wonder if I could 'borrow' his wallet and get a look at his id?... Or I could-_ "OWWWW!" Yuffie found herself lying on the ground in rather painfull heap.

"That's what you get for zoning off again. Now tell me where the major muscle clusters are located in the body and the means of disabling them!" After reciting the what's and where's Auron finally gave up. "Okay Yuffie that's it for today go get cleaned up." He sighed. Why did dealing with the girl when she was being stubborn always tire him out?

After taking a shower Yuffie walked to the indoor swimming pool hoping to swim a little before Namine got home and begged her to let her do her hair. As she walked by she noticed Larxene coming out of Riku's rooms. _Hmph. The little witch must have been cleaning his rooms...Why doesn't anybody ever clean my rooms? Maybe it's 'cause she's a bitch and hates me... An she's the only one that cleans this floor... And because she hates me..._ She was so lost in thought she barely noticed when Larxene called her a whore. What she did notice was that she was carrying Riku's wallet. "Larxene if you don't put that back I'll tell Riku." She said warningly. She didn't want to get her fired even if she had been mean to her. That and she could see the fear in Larxene's eyes at the thought of Riku knowing.

"Fine. I'll put it back. Please just don't tell. I'll stop I promise." The girl begged, as she rushed into Riku's room again. Yuffie watched her closely as the girl put the wallet back on his dresser and rushed off.

Yuffie strutted down to the pool. She had done her nice thing for the day. Now time to hit the pool!

Larxene's pov

_Damn! How could I get caught? I know she won't tell...but maybe I could use this to get that coniving snake away from my Riku. _Larxene continued to plot as she slipped back into Riku's room grabbing the wallet. She finally decided to put it in Yuffie's room. If Riku caught an ex thief with his wallet surely it would implicate a few things?

General pov

"Hey Yuffie that's a great idea! Let's all go swimming!" Namine yelled as she ran to get changed.

Riku on the other hand stopped to admire Yuffie in her black bikini. " Hmm... Namine did a good job of picking out your swimsuit..."

Blushing Yuffie splashed him a little. "If you want a closer view go get changed" She said as she swam closer, planning on kissing him before he could get away."You know I still haven't-"

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Hold on a sec I have to answer this. Yes?"

"Riku it's Axel. Seifer and the others are planning something. They won't tell me what. I think they know about me...Just make sureYuffie isn't out by herself too much. She may be able to handle one of them but all three would be tough especially if I'm not there."

Riku looked at Yuffie. She was pouting on the other side of the pool. _Good she didn't here anything..._ "Hey listen try to get more info. I have to go bye." click. He wondered what they could possibly be planning? He'd just have to keep an eye on Yuffiethat's all. And he wouldn't have a problem with that if she kept wearing that swimsuit either... " Yuffie I'm going to get changed. Please don't pout when I get back. If you do I'll have to cheer you up..." He knew that threat would make her pout even more just so he could carry it out. Just as he had planned. His planning was interupted by Namine doing a cannon ball right in front of him. He was soaked and his so were his clothes. Grumbling to himself about little sisters he went to get changed.

As he went into his room he noticed his wallet was missing. _I know I put it on my dresser... Maybe Yuffie's playing a prank..._ But when he didn't find a fake ransom note (Yuffie had taken his wallet before but she always told him) he began to wonder for real. Then a crying Larxene came in to his room.

"Master Riku! Miss Yuffie stole your wallet! When I asked her to put it back she threatened to say I had stolen it and get me fired! Please Master Riku, don't let her hurt me!" Larxene continued to sob as Riku grabbed her hand.

"Let's o talk to Yuffie about this." He said leading her to the pool. _I don't think Yuffie would have actually stolen my wallet... Maybe Larxene's trying to cover up something... But Yuffie is an ex-criminal... And Larxene's been here for longer than Yuffie and nothing's ever come up missing..._ As he reached the pool he found Yuffie standing on the tile about to do a cannon ball. "Yuffie what's the meaning of this? Larxene says that you threatened her if you told anybody that you stole my wallet!"

"What I didn't steal your wallet..." Realization of hat Larxene had done made Yuffie's blood boil." YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'll kill you!" Yuffie screamed as she lunged at Larxene.

Riku thinking that Larxene had been telling the truth pushed Yuffie down on the ground. Hard.

"Riku what are you doing!" Screamed Namine.

"I won't have a theif living in my house. I want you out." He said angrily to Yuffie.

Yuffie knew that Riku wouldn't believe her if she tried to explain. Not since she had tried to attack Larxene. Instead she ran to her rooms in tears. Quickly changing into the clothes she had bought at Threads that Shred she ran out of the house. Running as far as she could she headed for her old "house". Once she got there it was all she could do to fall on her old pallet and cry.

Riku's pov

He knew something had not been right by the look of betrayal in Yufie's eyes. But what he didn't know. He paced through the house trying to figure out what. He felt horrible for what he had said to her... But had he really ment it? _No I didn't... That's why I'm trying to figure out what's going on..._

He continued walk unknowingly bumping inot Larxene. He felt an almost over wellming sense of hate but for why he didn't know. That was untill he saw her holding his wallet...It all clicked into place.

"S-Siefer told me th-that it would make her go away." She stuttered wondering what was going to happen to her.

"You're fired. If I ever see your face again I'll have you sent to jail for as long as my lawyers can manage." Riku said the hate and evilness in his voice making her shiver as she sprinted out of the house.

Sudden realization of what she had just said made him swear so long and loud Namine came running wondering what was wrong.

"Namine call all f the guys and tell them to search for Yuffie right now!I have to go! Don't go out by yourself and call me if you here anything about Yuffie." He said as he ran to his room getting a few things.

"What's going on Riku!" she sia dtrying not to panick.

"It's just like what happened with you only worse. Larxene was in onit too." He yelled over his shoulder as he ran towards the area he had first met Yuffie in

Serenity: Okay I know it was full of drama but tell me what you think of it anyways okay guys? And once again I'dlike to thank all my readers and my reviewers!Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Serenity: The new chappie! Hope you guys like it!

Namine's pov (flashback)

_Seifer dragged Namine down the alley way ignoring her protests. "Seifer stop! I told you I was just flirting I didn't really mean any of it! Stop! Let me go" Namine screamed hoping somebody would find her before it was too late. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! RAPE! RAP---" Her frantic screams were cut short as Seifer covered her mouth._

_"Scream more and I'll make it hurt. " He threatened as he pushed Namine onto an old bed in some abandoned warehouse. He started to crwal towards her._

_Seeing a good opurtunity Namine slammed her stilletoed foot as hard as she could on his forehead, leaving a bloody gash going down his nose. As he held the wound she got up and started to run the whole time screaming for help. She screamed again as Seifer grabbed her arm throwing her to the ground._

_"You little bitch! I'll make you pay for leading me on!" He yelled at her taking a switch blade out of his pocket. Somebody knocked it out of his hands as Riku and Roxas picked her up getting her out of the way. She watched in horror as Squall and Seifer fought each other. It's all my fault... She thought. Squall managed to knock Seifer down but that gave him the chance to pick up his blade. He lunged at Squall slashing his face. Squall staggered back as Sora ran between them._

_"Fight dirty and you'll regret it." Sora hissed as he waved his strange sword around. He turned after Seifer ran away, "Common guys let's get out of here."_

_After that they questioned Namine as the doctors gave Squall stitches._

End of flash back

Namine fought tears hoping Yuffie wouldn't have to go through that. She knew what Seifer was capable of and didn't doubt that he would try to get revenge on her.

"Namine it'ss be all right." Roxas said to her soothingly.

"This is just like last time isn't it? Everybody frantically searching for somebody. Only this time it isn't me..."

It had been two days since Riku had kicked Yuffie out and nobody had found her. Axel knew for a fact that Seifer's gang hadn't either because he had to look for her too. Except he was looking for Riku's side not Seifer's. Riku had frantically told them all that Axel was an old friend and was with Seifer's group to supply them with info. But it was to little to late. Axel hadn't known about Larxene or what she had planned, and now Yuffie was paying the price of Riku's furry...

Riku's pov

_Where could Yuffie possibly be? _He had gone to her old hide out only to find a note saying she had left so he wouldn't be able to take her to the police. He was frantically searching the area near the icecream shop and the other areas she had told him about. It had been two nearly sleepless days since he had been so cruel to her. And even if he found her in time would **she** forgive **him**? That question along with wondering if she was alright had haunted his mind for the past fourty-eight hours.

Yuffie's pov

She had moved first thing in the morning. _Just incase he thinks about turning me in. I hate this! Why do I feel so bad and guilty and horrible when **he's **the one that threw me out like the garbage? Just like every other home I've ever had... It was too good to be true and I knew it._ She sighed. She had been a little rusty when she had first started picking pockets again but she knew who's to pick now. She looked for people that wore clothes that were like the ones Namine had bought her. (Gods she missed those clothes) She was actually making more money than before. Turning a corner she found herself back at the icecream shop. Dan. She wasn't supposed to ang out in her old spots any more. What if she saw Riku?

"Yuffie!"

Speak of the stupid freakin' devil. Looking back for a split second she saw relief, hope, and joy in his eyes. She hesitated a little but took off running in the opposite direction. There was no way in Hell he was going to catch her. She didn't even bother to think about why he had looked at her that way.

Riku's pov

_Damnit! She must think I'm trying to get her sent to juvy or something... I hope she'll let me explain... _He ran after her going as fast as he could. Geese was she a former track star or something! He frantically began to call the others on his cell phone telling them where they were and were they were headed. He just hoped he could catch her... That was untill he rounded a corner into analley way and saw her no where in sight.

"Yuffie? I'm not mad I'm sorry," he yelled just incase she was there somewhere." I found out that Larxene was the one who took my wallet. I'm sorry. Please Yuffie... come home.." When no reply came he swore and ran out into the street to try to find her again.

Yuffie's pov

_I knew he didn't mean that_._ Or did he? Maybe I should talk to him... But just incase I'll talk to Namine first. She'd tell me if Riku was trying to get me busted._She climbed down the fire escape and peeked around the corner to see if she could sneak back to her new 'house'. She was just about to make a break for it when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"Good night for ow my little ninja," Seifer hissed as he swung at her head.

Everything faded to darkness, as she fell to ground.

Serenity: Hey I'm sorry that it took me a few days to get this chappie up! I had it written but the site wouldn't let me upload it. And I'm sorry the story will only be 10 chapters but there will be more stories!(Eventually) And who knows? Maybe I'll write a seqeul


	10. Chapter 10

Serenity: Okay guys here is the much anticpated(not really) chapter ten. I have decided That I will either write a sequel or write more chapters. I'll warn you though either way there will be a major cliff hanger, and I'll have to put it on hiatus. Why you ask? Because I'm going to visit family for acouple ofmonths and I will have little or no internet access. So I want as many people to message me telling me what they think by the 12th, kay? Well here's the chapter!

Seifer's pov

_I'll finally get my revenge... And not just on this little bitch either. She's important to all of those bastards. Especially Riku. He'll pay too for denying me what was mine to take. Squall will pay too! The big bad police officer may be a good little oy but he'll think it's all his fault if he can't save her. The others think of her as family. They'll all take this hard too. And the best thing is they can't go to the police because Yuffie's a runaway! _Seifer chuckled to himself. This would be the perfect revenge. He continued to plot as the others drove him and Yuffie to the old spot. The girl stirred moaning from pain. He hit her over the head hard. This girl was tougher than she looked. He had had to hit her several times to keep her asleep.

"..." The others kept silent. They didn't want to feel his rath, even if they were just as strong as he was. Ansem was only a little weaker than him, but he had many connections in the crime world even if he wasn't a day over twenty. Sephiroth on the other hand was bad. He was stronger than Seifer. How much neither knew because they did know a fight between the two of them would be bad. Seifer had more connections than him but lacked his pure strength. Plus the fact that Sephiroth was an assasin kept Seifer humble.But not by much. And besides it wasn't like Seifer hadn't helped them out of a few... situations.

The car drove o as Seifer thought, the silence broken every now and them by him hitting Yuffie once more.

Riku's pov

He was a wreck. Axel had told them that Seifer had Yuffie and he was taking her some where. Where they didn't know because Seifer didn't trust Axel enough to tell. Or show for that matter. He had everybody together though. It would bad if only two of them were there and nearly all of Seifer's gang was. He searched all of the places Seifer might go but they had all been abandoned.

"Riku? I think I know where they might go..." Namine said hestitantly. She was worried. She could feel something bad was going to happen.

"WHERE! Please tell me where?" Riku took a dep breath." Namine I can't loose her. I can't go through this again. To think that Seifer would hurt somebody I love again, that he would rape her.. It ...It makes me want to kill him. Please for her sake and mine... where?" He was struggling between grief and rage. It had killed to see Yufiie leave. To lose her... He couldn't let it happen again...

"The place he took me."

"She's right you know." Axel said quietly from the shadows. " It's just Seifer's style. He sees this as a form of revenge on more than just Yuffie. And it has a sort of ironic touch that suits him perfectly.

"All right. Namine get every body there. We'll rush the place in no less than a half an hour."

He started towards his weapons closet but stopped as he remebered last time. "Namine?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure everybody has a weapon this time... Even you, Kairi, and Aireth... It could get nasty.." He turned and vanished from her sight.

"Axel... You'll watch out for him won't you?"

"Of course..."

Seifer's pov

They were close. Seifer had ordered the others to take the longest way possible to get there. That way nobody would suspect that they would go there. He also had them stop and get a few... supplies. He was going to have some fun with Yuffie.

Riku's pov

They were gathered around the empty warehouse. Seifer's car was parked out back, and they had arrived not too long ago. He gave the signal. And they rushed the place.

Yuffie's pov

Her eyes flickered open as a harsh voice yelled at her. The hand connected to the voice started to slap her.

"Wakey wakey my little Yuffie!" the voice continued to taunt her as she opened her eyes. Her head was killing her...What was going on?

"I've got something for you." The voice said threatingly. She knew she better not accept his 'gift.' He tried to make her take several pills. She sniffed at them alittle. Ecstasy she thought as she turned her head away. She acessesed the situation trying to come up with the best escape rout. That was untill several people rushed in.

"Seifer let her go!" A figure yelled as he lept at another figure. _It's so dim... I can barely see.. I must still be half asleep..._

General pov

Riku and Seifer were in the middle of a knife fight. Cloud and Sephiroth were fighting with swords (why so many people in their groups knew how to weild them no one knew) while Ansem was busy getting his ass kicked by Sora. Squall and Roxas made sure Kairi, Aireth, and Namine were taking care of Yuffie but were also watching the fights. Axel was standing close to Seifer and Riku.

"Damnit Axel help us! You could take on Roxas and Squall no sweat!" Seifer spat at Axel as he continued to watch.

"I'm not on your side."

"Don't be so calm! How the hell could you betray us!" Seifer yelled as Riku knocked him down.

"I was never really on your side to begin with." Axel said calmly as he began to tie Seifer up.

Cloud managed to disarm Sephiroth as Sora tied up Ansem. Axel smirked.

He made sure that all of them were tied snuggly enough to keep them there for a few days.

Yuffie's pov

She watched as the chaos came to an end her head still killing her. She watched as one of the figures ran over to her taking a strange blindfold off of her face... Strange she hadn't even known it was there...

"It's made of mythril.." the figure murmered as he stroked her cheek." I'm so glad you're okay Yuffie. I love you. I don't ever want to lose you again."

He said to her as he helped her to the car."We'll get you to the hospital. Are you okay?" He asked looking anxious as if he had expected her to act differently to his arrival.

"Thanks for helping me. I don't know what I would have done... But... who are all of you?" She never expected the girls to burst into tears. "That bastard.. I'll kill him... I'LL KILL HIM!" The ma yelled as he struggled with the others to get back to the warehouse.

"Riku no! We have to get Yuffie to the hospital! If we don't the damage could be permanant!" The shaggy brunette with the scar yelled as he threw the other guy into the car." He motioned for her to get into the car next to him. "Come on. We'll take care of you." He said as he drove her to the hospital.

Serenity: See what I mean! Total cliff hanger. Well like I said message me if you want any kind of an answer as to what happens next! I wanted to cry when I wrote this... :'(


End file.
